dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Starling
Shu Starling (シュウ・スターリング), real name Mukudori Shuichi, is the older brother of Ray Starling. He is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar, the current holder of the position of 1st rank in the kingdom's kill rankings and one of the Superiors known as the Kingdom of Altar's Big Three. He is also a member of the clan Death Period. Appearance Shu is a young man with long black hair, a toned body and handsome features at around 180 cm in height. Due to an unfortunate mishap during the creation of his avatar, he accidentally set it to look exactly like his real life self. As such, he habitually wears animal costumes as a disguise. Personality Shu has an easygoing and whimsical personality. He frequently makes puns corresponding with the type of animal suit he's wearing at the time. He possesses an extremely strong fighting spirit that lets him persevere no matter the circumstances, just like his brother Ray. History When he was younger, Shu was a part of the entertainment industry, working as a child actor and singer in various roles, including as part of a hero group. He was also part of an international group of child singers, which is where he first met Rachel Raymuse. After leaving the entertainment industry for unspecified reasons, Shu began studying martial arts and participating in competitions during his high school years, culminating in becoming the Under 16 World Champion of the Unlimited Pankration competition. During his university years, Shu frequently accompanied some of his professors on trips outside of Japan, where he got into the habit of buying lottery tickets. He eventually won, and used the money to buy several apartment buildings in Tokyo. At around this time, the game Infinite Dendrogram was released, and Shu was one of the first players. During his avatar creation, he accidentally set it to look like his real self, and the Management A.I in charge of his avatar, Humpty, refused to allow him to change it, so he was forced to wear costumes in order to disguise himself. As a Master, Shu quickly rose to the top, becoming renowned as a first-rate player, and involving himself an various incidents. Abilities Embryo See: Baldr Job King of Destruction (破壊王): The Superior Job from the crasher grouping. The stat growth of this job focuses solely on STR, which leads it to have highly unbalanced stats. The condition for achieving the job are to deal over 100,000,000 points of damage to inanimate objects, defeat a certain number of boss monsters in solo combat and complete a certain quest. *'Right of Destruction'(破壊権限): Allows the destruction of indestructible targets whose endurance is lower than the user's attack power. The user can destroy targets that have resistance against physical attacks like spirits or slimes, or even barriers. This includes Type:Territory Embryos. *'World Breaker'(破界の鉄槌): The final skill of the King of Destruction. It is only available to users whose STR stat exceeds 70,000. By increasing the user's physical strength to the limit, they can release a blow that can "destroy the world." When combined with the Right of Destruction, the user can destroy space itself. When the destroyed space is restored, the resulting distortions will cause huge damage to anything within range, including the user. All of the tians who used this skill in the past died due as a result of this. Destroyer: The high rank job from the crasher grouping. Crasher(壊屋): A low rank job specializing in STR for destroying obstacles such as castle gates. *'Battering Ram'(破城槌): The characteristic skill of the Crasher job. It multiplies the damage of the users attack by 6 times. It requires some time to be charged before use. *'Pile Driver'(削岩穿): An active skill that increases the damage and penetrating power of an attack. It requires some time to be charged before use. Other Martial Arts: Having studied a renowned ancient martial arts style and winning the Under 16 Unlimited Pankration tournament during his high school years, Shu is an extremely skilled martial artist, capable of predicting his opponents moves up to 10 steps ahead. This allows him to fight as a vanguard, despite possessing low speed and endurance. Trivia *Aside from the reward he received from defeating the Tri-Zenith Dragon, Gloria, all of Shu's UBM special rewards have been animal suits. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Death Period Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Kill Rankers